1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to release systems for parachutes systems including a drogue or pilot chute. More particularly it relates to a parachute release system for proper sequencing and timing of chute deployment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Use of Drogue systems are known and used to stabilize loads under a small chute before deployment of a larger main chute. Such systems are typically used for cargo drops or tandem skydiving. Drogues ensure the system is stable and falling at the proper speed for deployment of the main chute. For tandem skydiving, the parachutist deploys the drogue chute first. Once the pair has stabilized and reached the proper altitude, the parachutist manually releases the drogue which then pulls out the main chute. For cargo drops, the drogue chute typically is released upon discharge of the cargo from the deploying aircraft by static line and then a short time delay is created by using a ‘double bag system’. This is basically where the pilot chute immediately deploys the main but is connected to the slider through a hole in the top of the parachute. The tension on the pilot bridal prevents the slider from opening immediately and delays the opening slightly. An alternate method used is an electronic circuit connected to an actuator that releases the drogue or a mechanical timer with actuator. Both such methods are typically cost prohibitive. Therefore, a need exists for a mechanism to provide a delay between deployment of the drogue and the main chute.